This apparatus being shovel-like would be compared with existing hand or manual-type shovels, being used to shovel coal, soil, snow, sand and gravel, and with water sprinkling cans and with seed distributors for vegetable gardening.
Presently, in order to move materials from one place to another one must dig into the material with the shovel's edge or with a fork, then physically lift up the shovel by hand, then throw the shovelful of material elsewhere, such as into a dump truck. This operation must be repeated until all of the materials are removed. This lifting and throwing of the material onto a waiting truck is hard and strenuous both on one's heart and on one's back. If a wheelbarrow is used to cart materials from one site to another, one must still use a shovel to fill the wheelbarrow. This apparatus can perform the combined tasks of a digging tool, a shovel and a wheelbarrow, without the strain on one's heart or on one's back. Though able to do the tasks of several gardening tools, it hardly heavier than a shovel, though one need never to lift it for most tasks. It has removable bicycle-type handle-bars and a replaceable mult-purpose shovel-head for replacement with other portions able to perform other functions. Replacing a shovel-head is a snap operation. The apparatus includes a combination of runners and wheels for transportation of the shoveled materials.